


无尽地牢

by blackkuangkuang



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 11号唱片里面有一张史蒂夫的脸XD, M/M, Roguelike+minecraft, 但没有遵守Roguelike的所有定义, 写完才发现, 冬哥特么的根本没有左手无名指指骨ＱＵＱ, 勇者冬哥和地牢铁匠铁, 好气, 我忘记让他们挖钻石了！, 这个故事的起源是：昨天晚上突然想起
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkuangkuang/pseuds/blackkuangkuang
Summary: 冬兵是一个在魔法大陆上冒险的勇者，某天他遇到了一个地牢，是勇者就下一百层对吧





	无尽地牢

**Author's Note:**

> * 每天脑个小脑洞让自己开心。
> 
> * Roguelike+minecraft AU？能这么说吗？
> 
> * 并没有遵守Roguelike的所有定义。
> 
> * 勇者冬哥和地牢铁匠铁。
> 
> * 这个故事的起源是：昨天晚上突然想起，11号唱片里面有一张史蒂夫的脸XDDDDD
> 
> * 冬兵是一个在魔法大陆上冒险的勇者，某天他遇到了一个地牢，是勇者就下一百层对吧
> 
> * 写完才发现，我忘记让他们挖钻石了！
> 
> * 我要吐槽一下，本来最后我想让铁亲吻冬哥的左手无名指指骨，但是冬哥特么的根本没有左手无名指指骨啊！
> 
> * Tony听完11号唱片会不会想要打冬哥XD

一层的时候，冬兵在勇者大厅遇到了地牢铁匠，铁匠向冬兵兜售他制作的装备，冬兵没有理他。

十层的时候，冬兵又遇到了铁匠，铁匠继续向冬兵兜售他的装备，冬兵再次无视了铁匠，铁匠拉住冬兵的斗篷，小小声地说如果不买装备的话，要修理装备也是可以的。铁匠修好了冬兵的手臂，向冬兵要了两个面包作为费用。

十五层的时候，冬兵第三次遇见了铁匠，他让铁匠给他修理胳膊，铁匠看起来瘦了很多，冬兵第一次主动和铁匠说话，他问铁匠几天没吃东西了？铁匠告诉冬兵上次的面包他节约着吃了三天。

十八层的时候，冬兵开始在每层地牢里遇见铁匠。

二十层的时候，冬兵知道了铁匠的名字——Tony，冬兵带给铁匠的食物品种也丰富了起来。

三十层的时候，冬兵给Tony带了只小史莱姆当宠物，Tony给它取名叫做笨笨。

三十六层的时候，Tony开始替冬兵看管东西。

四十层的时候，冬兵给托尼带回来了一个金色的镶嵌着红宝石的怀表。

四十三层的时候，冬兵第一次受伤，Tony给冬兵包扎伤口。

四十四层的时候，冬兵回来时发现Tony正在研究他带回来的那些魔法卷轴，并且成功的给自己变出了兔子耳朵和尾巴。冬兵第一次笑了，很没形象的锤着桌子大声笑着。

四十六层的时候，Tony让冬兵带上了治愈魔法卷轴，嘱咐冬兵找到的羊皮卷别扔掉，这是制作治愈卷轴的主要材料。这是冬兵第十六次想要亲吻Tony，第一次付诸行动。Tony吓坏了。“把它当做一名士兵索要的好运之吻怎么样？小兔子？”

四十七层的时候，Tony给冬兵的机械手臂做了惯例维护，而后他向冬兵要了一个亲吻作为维护费用。冬兵轻轻地碰触Tony的嘴唇，却立即离开了。Tony的棕色大眼睛里满是疑惑，还带着浓浓的不满。“你是在报复我，Bucky。”Tony转过身去，“Bucky是小心眼的Bucky。”Tony责备他的，他的什么？恋人吗？

五十二层的时候，冬兵带回来了两个末影之眼，Tony用之前储备的黑曜石制作了两个末影箱。

五十三层的时候，Tony打开放在工作间里的末影箱，看见里面装着摆成心形的蜘蛛丝。“笨蛋，不准乱玩战利品！”Tony将写好字的纸条塞进箱子里。过了一会儿，Tony拿出那张纸，“遵命。”纸条下方多了一行小字和一个简易的笑脸图案。天哪，Bucky真不会画画，Tony想。

五十七层的时候，冬兵没有在一天的时间内回来。“这里真大，还有我很想你。”冬兵离开的第二天，Tony收到了冬兵的纸条。Tony在末影箱里塞满了各种魔法卷轴。

五十八层的时候，冬兵离开了四天。

五十九层的时候，冬兵离开了七天，Tony的纸条密密麻麻的写满了字，他不停更换纸条——即使冬兵还没有回复，因为他不能让过多的纸条占据箱子里存放魔法卷轴的空间。

六十层的时候，冬兵只用了四天就回来了，但是他的肩膀——好的那一边——一直在溃烂出血。是没有见过的毒性怪物。Tony只是个铁匠，他富有科学与研究精神，他甚至能破解一些些魔法，并制作基础的魔法卷轴，但是他对这种带有毒属性的高阶原生魔法无能为力。冬兵梦呓，高烧，抽搐，Tony在冬兵昏迷期间只做两件事情。一件事情是，他弄出了一个在需要时，能聚合储存的黑曜石粉末形成护盾的装置，和一个由红石提供动能的自动机械弓弩。另外一件事情是，向神祈祷冬兵能够回到他的身边。

六十一层的时候，“你相信吗？我正在护盾后面给你写信，而那个弩正在自动攻击那些怪物。”“你就不能认真点吗？”Tony这么给冬兵回信。当冬兵回来的时候，Tony和冬兵第一次争吵。“别再干这种事，你不能在杀完那些怪物之后再给我写信吗？！”冬兵第一次见到Tony那漂亮的棕色大眼睛里布满血丝和泪水，还有绝望的恐惧。冬兵手足无措地道歉，并且亲吻Tony心脏上那看不见的伤口。

六十四层的时候，最近冬兵总是非常安全的回来。或许会多花上一些时间，但冬兵会更加谨慎小心，不让自己受伤。他会将物资放在末影箱里，然后再从自己身上的口袋里掏出一些要送个Tony的小玩意儿。冬兵有一次甚至给Tony带回了一张编号11的唱片。为此Tony不得不特别制作了一个播放器。

六十六层的时候，Tony再一次从噩梦中惊醒，Tony对他的恐慌守口如瓶，冬兵无法知晓任何细节。冬兵一再保证他会特别小心，他会回到Tony身边。但Tony只是将脑袋埋在冬兵的肩膀上，双手紧紧地圈住冬兵，祈求他更用力的进入自己。Tony用他的屁股磨蹭着冬兵的阴茎，他们相互接触的每一个地方都沾染着黏腻的液体，蹭动时就会发出黏糊的水声，听起来色情极了。冬兵金属的手指插入Tony的身体，那个冰冷的金属手指在Tony的腺体上蹭动，冬兵压低声音说：“抬头，Tony，看着我。”Tony依旧将自己的脸藏起，他轻摇着头，柔软的棕色长发在冬兵的肩膀上制造着淡淡的痒意。冬兵叹了口气，他只能捏住Tony的下巴，强迫他抬头。棕色眼睛简直是被泪水淹没了，“我保证会小心，我保证，Tony，不会有任何不好的事情发生。”冬兵进入了Tony的身体，他的动作很快很有力，Tony觉得自己的灵魂都在被冬兵的阴茎操干着，Tony发出细小破碎的尖叫声，他啃咬着冬兵的肩膀，在冬兵的后背上留下杂乱的抓痕。“我不想伤害你，Bucky。”Tony哭泣地亲吻着冬兵肩膀上的咬痕。

六十九层的时候，他们像是连体婴儿一样，只有撕裂自己，才能让彼此分开。他们不会这么做的。冬兵亲吻Tony的额头、肩膀、胸口、膝盖，他亲吻Tony身体的每一个地方。“我哪里都不想去。”Tony仿佛对冬兵着了迷，并不是说他以前就不迷恋冬兵了，只是他现在看起来就好像只有冬兵在他身边时，他才能够呼吸一般。

七十二层的时候，冬兵在地牢里搜索，他又发现了一具枯骨。这种东西在地牢里太常见了，不过勇者一般还是会搜索一下，以期发现什么有价值的东西。这个人没留下什么，冬兵只发现了一段小布条，“y，sorry。”冬兵从由于血液沁入而晕染得分外模糊的布料上，辨认出了这些。

七十三层的时候，冬兵在地牢里发现了三具枯骨，地牢就是这样，越到后面死去的人就越多。有些人会留下枯骨，而有些人则什么都没有留下。

七十五层的时候，Tony的状态更加糟糕了，他无法入睡，甚至有些歇斯底里。冬兵用身体圈住Tony，在Tony耳边说一些傻透了的情话，哄Tony睡觉。

七十六层的时候，Tony一如既往地用湿润的眼睛看着冬兵，他的眼里布满血丝，眼下晕着青色的阴影。他像过去那样问冬兵，“亲爱的，有什么新发现吗？”冬兵的鼻尖在Tony颈后磨蹭，他会挑一些不太恐怖的怪物和Tony分享，不提可怕的部分，某些怪物甚至是有点可爱的。

八十四层的时候，冬兵发现了Tony恐惧的原因。第一具枯骨上的布条写着：“对不起，Tony，又一次。”，第二具枯骨上的布条写着：“如果你能回去，代替我再说一次爱他。”，第三具枯骨上的布条写着：“别让他绝望。”，第四具枯骨上的布条写着：“别放弃，回去，拜托。”第五具枯骨上的布条写着：“绝对要，和他一起，离开这里。”所有都是冬兵的笔迹。

八十五层的时候，冬兵问Tony，“你愿意和我一起去冒险吗？”Tony毫不犹豫地答应了他。

八十六层的时候，冬兵和Tony坐在篝火后面亲吻彼此。

八十八层的时候，Tony开始负责清扫冬兵战斗后的战场，他比冬兵更知道哪些才是必须留下的物资。他也负责掩埋那些枯骨。

九十层的时候，枯骨变少了。

九十三层的时候，Tony也加入了战斗，Tony躲在护盾后面，照本宣科地念着冬兵在九十二层时得到的一本笔记本——上面记录着魔法，把冬兵的敌人变成了猪。“告诉我，Tony，你是不是世界上最聪明的小混蛋？”冬兵喘息着问正骑坐在自己身上的新晋魔法师，魔法师的身体内部是那么的柔软炽热，让冬兵简直想不断地去探索他填满他。冬兵不能这么做，他的双手被魔法师召唤出来的藤蔓束缚着，而魔法师正用一种含糊断续，又带着潮湿的语调吟诵那本笔记最后几页上的情诗——并且强迫冬兵必须听完。“天哪，这可是精灵语，你得让我集中注意力。都让你别动，我不记得念到哪里了。这诗就十四行，你已经让我念了多少遍了？我又得从头开始了，Bucky！”“饶了我吧，Tony，你这个……我简直爱死你这小混蛋了。”

九十九层的时候，Tony埋葬了最后一具枯骨。他一声不响地用颤抖的手指给冬兵修整装备，冬兵拥抱他，亲吻他，进入他，而Tony依旧恐惧着。冬兵强壮的手臂抱起Tony，Tony的双腿被强迫圈在冬兵的腰上。Tony没有办法，他整个人悬空着，除了冬兵以外他找不到任何支撑点。冬兵抬起头向Tony索要亲吻，Tony舔着冬兵干燥的唇，将舌头伸进冬兵嘴里纠缠。他们喘息着，冬兵的双手捏住Tony的大腿，他小幅度的收紧放松手臂上的肌肉，让Tony的身体贴在他身上上下起伏。Tony和冬兵的性器夹在两人的小腹间，被碾压磨蹭，“除了感觉我……”冬兵将Tony的腿捏得更紧了，他强硬地说道，“你不被允许做其他任何事情。”Tony的指尖揉着冬兵的耳朵，他颤抖着在冬兵的耳边呢喃，“好的，好的。我会这么做，所以，拜托，Bucky，求你了，求你了。”冬兵满足了Tony，他将Tony压在粗糙的地牢墙面上，Tony被冬兵禁锢在墙与士兵结实的胸膛之间。冬兵的手指从Tony的长袍下摆伸了进去，那个穴口不断开合，吐出一些早些时候冬兵射进去的精液，这让Tony的臀部和大腿根部都湿漉漉的。“出去之后，我会给你的这里找点东西，好吗，宝贝？”冬兵的阴茎插进了Tony的已经被使用过一次的肠道里，“这样，我的精液就不会湿哒哒的流出来了对吗？它们会全部都留在你的身体里。”冬兵用力操干着Tony，他的阴茎一下又一下地进入到了Tony身体更内部的地方，“你喜欢红石的吗？那会烫到你吗？嗯？”Tony无法回答，他张开嘴也只不过就是发出一些间断的喘息和呜咽而已。

一百层的时候，地牢主宰被冬兵压制在他那华丽的王座上，Tony吟诵的魔法召唤出了火焰与雷电。地牢主宰在火焰中慢慢化成粉末，传送的蓝色光门开启。

**“选择你要带走的东西，勇者，这是对于你冲破地牢的奖赏。”**

“我要带走我的伴侣。”

**“看见墙角的那具枯骨了吗？勇者，前一次你也是这么说，然后你躺在了那里，胸口上多出了一个大洞。勇者，一个玩家，你无法带走我的NPC。愚蠢的人类啊，你做的这一切到底有什么意义呢？”**

** “而你，我可爱的铁匠，你的怀表开始转圈了吗？当秒针走完一圈的时候，我能像上次一样看见你在你的情人胸口上弄出个漂亮的洞口吗？没什么好犹豫的，不是吗？我美丽的仆从，回到你们相遇的时候，你的情人总是会再次爱上你，这点上他可从来没让你失望。你们不断重复的，美好的，永远。”**

Tony口袋里的镶嵌着红宝石的金色怀表，发出了恼人的滴答声，它在Tony的脑子里谱写着一首曲子，细数冬兵的性命还剩下几个音符。

“如果我不能带走他，那么我要带走黑曜石护盾、红石弓弩和末影箱。”

**“我不敢相信，他居然背叛了你，或许你该在九十九层时就杀死他？不过现在也不晚，来吧，吟诵你们种族那古老的魔法吧，精灵，你有资格拥有他的心脏。”**

“Tony，你很聪明，但是，我也不是个笨蛋。”冬兵亲吻了Tony，消失在蓝色的传送门里。

**“哇哦，他用一个吻就欺骗了你，你真的是以智慧见长的精灵中的一员吗？”**

Tony跪坐在墙角那具枯骨身边，他看着那具枯骨胸口的巨大孔洞。Tony仰头小心的亲吻着那具枯骨的额头，泣不成声。

从“门”离开的人，无法再回到这里。

Tony无聊的坐在勇者大厅里，今天他遇到了三队勇者，一队在第五层的时候选择了回城，另外两队好一些，在十层左右才选择了回城。而他一件装备也没有卖出去。

勇者大厅的门又被推开了，Tony从他的兜帽下看去，一个战士，一个刺客，一个游侠。Tony低唱了一句精灵语，橱柜上的枪械法杖都换成了战斧匕首弓箭。

“这里可真够黑的，我需要再确认一下你画的画像，Cap。”

“我们遇到了新手指导，药剂师，牧师，魔法师，服装商人，差不多也要遇到铁匠了吧？天哪，我已经有传送门恐惧症了。而且我在工会的地牢突破率，不！Bucky那混蛋欠我十年份的小甜饼！”

“Tony？”

Tony无聊地看着这三人组在大厅里絮絮叨叨，直到那个金发蓝眼睛的战士喊了Tony的名字。

“确实是。”女刺客看了看手中的图，肯定地说。

“哇哦，你只听过描述而已，Cap。”游侠朝Tony看了过来，他的目光在Tony和女刺客手中的羊皮卷之间来回，“但是简直一模一样，你是不是就是那种，传说中的艺术天才？”游侠总是话比较多的那一个。

战士露出一个温暖的笑容，他似乎对游侠的夸奖感到一丝害羞，战士掩饰一般地扭过头对着女刺客说道：“通知Bucky我们找到人了。”

女刺客拿出末影箱，往箱子里放入了一张纸条。Tony熟悉的黑曜石护盾被展开架设在他的面前，勇者大厅的墙面就在护盾架设好的那一瞬间发出巨响，无数碎石粉尘应声落下。地下城里的怪物似乎感觉到了危险，它们发出怒吼，开始向着大厅涌动。

游侠从Tony面前越过，他高喊着：“发明家，我能预定一款带爆炸功能的红石箭头吗？这能为你的男朋友减轻一年份的小甜饼负债。”游侠的箭矢穿透了哥布林的脑袋，将它钉在墙上。

“如果我能得到一副丝线一般纤细柔韧的绞索，我会说服那家伙再减少一年份。”女刺客捅穿猪人的喉咙。

“这个护盾真的很棒，如果能够小巧一些，会不会更有利于灵活地战斗。”战士一拳打飞了一只苦力怕，而那只苦力怕在半空中爆炸了，整个勇者大厅在爆炸中晃动得更加厉害。

Tony抓起那本破旧的魔法笔记，笔记漂浮于空中书页翻飞，他用古老的语调吟诵着，落下的碎石在空中盘旋，三位勇者的脚底下都出现了传送的蓝圈。“我不知道Bucky那混蛋要你们来干什么，但是这里要塌了，你们最好马上滚。”

“大概是来……弄塌这里吧？这是我们的计划吗？Cap？”

“还有保证我们都活着。一、二、三！”战士一脚踩烂了黑曜石护盾的固定装置，他对着开始出现巨大裂痕的大厅墙壁举起护盾。

女刺客和游侠扯着Tony迅速躲藏进了举着护盾的战士身后。

巨大的红光击穿了地牢大厅的厚重墙壁，咆哮着冲向举着护盾的战士，黑曜石护盾的边角已经开始融化。

Tony用力地将他的那本破旧魔法笔记扔向战士，笔记在红光中化为万千晶莹粉末，将战士温柔地包裹在其中。“它们能保护你。”Tony对着战士喊道，“Bucky到底是用了多少红石？”

“呃，事实上，他还加了个中继器。”

“他是要来杀我的吗？”Tony痛苦地呻吟着，“在荧光消失之前，战士你能移动吗？我们需要护盾将红光折射到左面墙壁上。”

战士艰难地举着护盾转动身体，随着红光的移动，左面墙壁上的那些用来区隔空间维度的金色魔法印文被敲成碎片，勇者大厅所有的墙壁都开始出现裂缝，阳光穿透进了黑暗中。

“跑！”Tony喊着。人类无法明了的上古精灵语，又从Tony的双唇间吐露。

他们脚下的地面开始碎裂崩塌，但是从地底伸出的藤蔓暂时填补住了那些裂缝。四个人向着光奔去。

Tony扑进冬兵的怀里，他想亲吻他的恋人。但是他的恋人拒绝了，“你得修好我的手臂，才能得到报酬。小铁匠。”

“在此之前，只有我可以吻你，知道了吗？”冬兵说着，咬上了Tony的嘴唇。

“上帝，拜托，别让他们就在这里搞起来。”

“Bucky真的很聪明，虽然那些办法是有那么一点点的暴力。”复仇者佣兵团在一次任务后，聚集在酒馆里，Tony又一次称赞了他的男朋友。

“天哪，又来了。”Clint哀嚎着，“对了，Tony，你知道Bucky其实根本就不知道他遇到你的那个地牢是无尽地牢吗？”

“什么？”

“他发现他回不去之后，甚至还化妆成小丑以为这样地牢就会识别不出他了。”

“对，他起先是想从里面打穿地牢，结果他发现他根本进不去。不行了，我要笑死了。”

“他不但化妆成小丑，他还把自己化妆成一只北极熊。哈哈哈哈哈。”

Tony的聪明的男朋友，今天成功地让Tony在朋友面前丢尽了脸…… 


End file.
